


Unbreakable

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), he doesn't want to lose his brother, he loves him so much, protective grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: A fic in your Love is not a victory march serie where we can see some Theseus PoV? He is such a devote big brother who could do anything for his sweet baby brother. Please?***This turned out a little bit darker than I planned, sorry!





	Unbreakable

Does Newt know Theseus would do anything for him? Well… he probably has an idea, but Theseus is sure he’s not aware of how much he’s willing to sacrifice for him.

He just… he doesn’t want to experience what he did during the war, when they brought Newt to him. Some of Theseus’ men had found him under a couple of bodies and dust and for a terrifying moment he had thought he was staring at the lifeless body of his little brother.

Newt didn’t move and Theseus knelt in front of him, buring his face in those dirty, reddish curls and sobbing uncontrollably as he pulled his closer to his chest. His world was falling apart as anger and revenge took over him.

Torture and kill, those were the first things he was going to do, once he found the scum who did this…

But then Newt opened his eyes, just as Theseus was placing a soft kiss over his forehead and looked so adorably confused at him that chuckled and sobbed.

Newt touched Theseus cheek.

“Why are you crying, ‘Seus?” Instead of answering, Theseus hugged his brother again, too happy to talk.

It was a nightmare that didn’t turn out to be real, but it made some part of Theseus break; he made his priority to protect his little brother and to keep him happy to an extent that most people would consider it excessive… obsessive even.

He didn’t care then and he doesn’t now. Theseus is satisfied just by watching Newt chatting merrily with his creatures.

***

“Do you know why you’re here?” Inside the Goldsteins’ flat, the one Newt calls Tina is pacing around the room, clearly uncomfortable. Her sister is just standing next to the window, quietly waiting for instructions.

Graves and Grindelwald are in front of him, just looking ahead, both of them clever enough to see where this is going.

And his Newt? Newt’s having lunch in Jacob’s bakery as he’s supposed to. Because even though he accepts to be cared for the three of them, if he found out what Theseus is about to do, he’d never forgive him.

Theseus doesn’t like the other two, he has never liked them; he thinks they don’t deserve his little brother, but he admits they’re very useful, especially when it comes to keep Newt safe.

But it’s not enough, not even after they have proven many times that they wouldn’t hurt Newt, that they’d protect him, it’s not enough for Theseus.

Because that time during the war still haunts him. And he’d do anything to prevent that from happening.

But for everything to work as he wants it to, Theseus needs to trust those men.

“I need to make sure you’ll keep Newt safe no matter what,” he finally says, he takes a step closer and reaches for the two with both hands. “We’re going to make an unbreakable vow.”

Tina’s the only one that gasps, looking at Theseus like he’s gone mad.

“But Mr. Scamander, are you sure about this? You’ll all die if–”

He glares at her and she shuts up, he’d feel bad if he wasn’t because he was too busy watching the other’s reactions. He’s more confident about Graves, he has a particular way to stare at his brother that makes clear he’s besotted. And even if Grindelwald certainly looks at Newt with fascination, Theseus knows better than to trust a dark lord.

“I’m just surprised you come up with the idea first,” Graves comments, taking his left hand.

Great, now if Grindelwald refuses, Graves and Theseus could just kill him.

But, to his shock, Grindelwald doesn’t hesitate to take his right hand. He even smirks at his surprise.

The sisters approach them with wand in hand; Queenie stops next to Grindelwald and Tina next to her boss. She looks a little concerned.

“We’ll keep Newt safe, no matter the cost,” Theseus says while two streams of fire curl around their linked hands, one stream to each side.

“Even with our own lives if necessary,” Grindelwald adds, surprising Theseus again. He looks up at him and adds: “What? Did you really think you were the only one that loved him?”

Theseus snaps his mouth shut at that. He glares both at Graves and Grindelwald.

“No, but I was here first, don’t forget that.”

***

Newt puts his arms around Theseus as soon as he walks in Jacob’s bakery.

“Where were you?” He says cheerfully, as Theseus swipes off the sugar from the corner of Newt’s mouth with his thumb.

“In the Ministry,” he moves his hand dismissively, as if it’s nothing important. He looks at the table where Newt’s has been sitting at and adds: “Is there something left for me?”

They both eat in silence for a couple of minutes (Jacob’s too busy to join them) until finally Theseus says: “I’d do anything for you, little one.”

At first, there’s something akin to worry on Newt’s face, but then he shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Theseus.

“You’re so silly sometimes.”

Newt has no idea. But it’s better that way.


End file.
